


Burn

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/F, Falling Petals, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: Cinder hates Ruby. She hurts her. She leaves bruises and scars and marks. She ties the girl's hands and covers her eyes. Everything about it is wrong. But Ruby loves her and that makes it okay.





	

They say there's a fine line between love and hate but Cinder can't tell the difference. To her love and hate are exactly the same. There's not a single difference because when she leaves scratches down her lover's arms and bites her soft neck hard enough to draw blood, Ruby Rose still looks at her with eyes full of love. When Cinder leaves lacerations down her spine and bruises on her thighs, Ruby holds her in the tender embrace only a lover knows.  
  
So when Ruby says "I love you" Cinder had no trouble saying it back. Cinder doesn't love Ruby. She hates her. She hates everything about her. Cinder hates the way her pale skin feels so soft under her hot touch and the way it's torn so easily under Cinder's sharp teeth. Cinder hates the twin pools of silver that are Ruby Rose's eyes. She hates how they only look at her with love and passion and trust. She hates how Ruby is so slender and dainty, as though shes a porcelain doll that needs Cinder to protect her and make her whole. Cinder hates how Ruby lets her break her apart.   
  
Cinder hates how when she ties Ruby's hands and blindfolds her eyes, she can still be sure the young huntress trusts her completely. Cinder could hurt her. She could betray that trust and hurt Ruby. Burn her from the inside. Give into her desire to break the girl who's lying on the bed before her to fulfill her need for dominance and power.  
  
Cinder could leave her brand on Ruby's pale skin. She could cut out her heart if she wanted while the light faded from Ruby's trusting eyes. She could fuck the girl until it hurt and revel in the ecstasy of the kill as Ruby bled and screamed and Cinder wouldn't have to stop because Ruby would be powerless. Then when she finally stopped she could leave Ruby there to choke in her tears until Cinder though of something else equally as horrible to do to the girl who had given herself over so willingly. And she wanted to. Cinder wanted to break apart the girl in front of her more than she wanted to be alive.  
  
But she didn't. 

* * *

__  
"It's okay. I trust you." Ruby's voice was quiet but it held more sincerity than Cinder had ever heard. But she couldn't. She gazed at Ruby's silhouette in front of her, the girl's outline the only thing visible in darkness of the room. Her own pale hands grasped the dark strip of cloth but they didn't move. They couldn't.

"I can't..." Cinder found herself whispering. Maybe it was because of how sincere the young huntress in front of her was or maybe she had just grown soft in the girls presence. But this time she couldn't bring herself to do it. 

"But you want to." It wasn't a question. It wasn't an accusation. It was just a statement, a statement pure and simple and true.

"Yes." Cinder breathed without hesitation. She wanted to so very badly. 

"Then let me help you." Petite hands reached up in the darkness. Ruby's hands folded around Cinder's own and guided them downwards. "Here." Ruby said so softly it was almost a whisper. Cinder watched Ruby's silhouette as her hands guided Cinders and placed the fabric over her silver eyes. Together they wound the fabric around twice and gently tied it behind Ruby's head.

"There." Ruby whispered. "It's all dark now." Then the young Huntress leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Cinders lips that landed slightly off center. Ruby then leaned back until she was lying on the bed, blind and vulnerable and open. And invitation for Cinder to do as she pleased.   


_"Go on." Ruby said softly. "I trust you."_

 

* * *

  
Cinder finds it so very easy to leave marks and scars and bruises on her lover's skin. She finds it so very easy to tie her lover's hands too tight and she finds it so hard to let go when Ruby offers up her pretty neck. She wonders if maybe she wants Ruby to reciprocate her hatred.

But Ruby never would. She never could. Ruby is a wolf who is loyal to her superior in every way. Ruby would never lay a finger on Cinder. Ruby loves Cinder with all of her wolfish heart and would never do anything to hurt her.

So Cinder gouges into her soft skin. Ruby embraces her. She leaves bruises around Ruby's neck and down her arms. Ruby clings to her with passion. Cinder bites down and draws blood. Ruby kisses away the metallic, bloody taste. Cinder takes and she dominates and one day she fucks the girl until she's crying. And Ruby lets her.

  


* * *

__  
"I'm s-sorry!" Cinder whispers through the tears that are pricking the corners of her eyes. "I -I'm so fucking sorry!"

Her head is spinning because she knows what she just did was so so wrong. But it felt so so right.

What the fuck did I just do.

And suddenly Ruby was behind her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Her tears no longer falling but still wet on her cheeks as she embraced Cinder, her warm breasts pressed against Cinder's back.

"No." She heard Ruby whisper.

"What?" It was all Cinder could manage.

"No. Don't apologize." Ruby said, still soft but no longer a whisper.

"How can I not apologize Ruby?" She cried. "How!" Cinder hiccuped between the tears that were now falling down her face.

"It's okay." Was all Ruby said.

"I fucking hurt you! That's not okay!" Cinder exclaimed, louder and more forceful than she would've liked. But Ruby just held her tighter, her warmth covering Cinder like a blanket. 

"But it is." Ruby answered, her voice still soft.

"But its not!" Cinder exclaimed, her tears running hot down her face.

"How so?" Ruby asked, the question genuine. "I'm okay, so it's okay." Cinder felt her heart pounding.   


_This wasn't right. It was so fucking wrong. Ruby should be screaming at her. Crying for her to get out. Calling the police on her. But she wasn't. Cinder softly broke Ruby's tight embrace so she could turn and look the girl in the eyes._

"I hurt you Ruby. I hurt you and..." Cinder didn't want to finish. "Shit." Ruby reached up, a pale hand cupping Cinders cheek.

"What?" Drawing in a shuddering breath, Cinder swallowed slightly, her throat dry.

"I hurt you and I didn't stop because I liked it. I fucking liked it Ruby." 

_And I want to do it again. She banished the thought as soon as it came._

Cinder watched Ruby's eyes in the dark as the young huntress stared back at her. Realization seemed to dawn on those shining silver eyes. But only for a second. It was replaced by something else entirely. Something like trust but deeper. Much deeper. Ruby was silent for a minute, seeming to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"Ruby?" Cinder ventured, slowly reaching up and gently tugging the other girl's hand off her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Ruby seemed to snap back to reality. Her eyes met Cinders and she smiled. "Of course I'm okay. Everything is okay. You know why?"

"Why?"

A girlish giggle accompanied Ruby's next utterance. It made chills run up and down Cinder's spine. "Because I love you!"

 

* * *

  
But Cinder does not love her back. She hates her. That's the only way to explain why she leaves the other girl covered in scars and bruises. It's the only way to explain why she hurts her so badly. Why she burns her.

Cinder is fireproof and her gift is flame so she burns Ruby. Sometimes to leave a mark and sometimes just for fun. To watch the girl strain against her bonds and bite against the strip of leather between her lips as she sears Ruby's flesh. The bonds that she willingly let Cinder tie around her wrists and the belt that she lets Cinder place between her teeth because she trusts her. 

And the last time she burns Ruby, Cinder betrays that trust. Because suddenly Ruby isn't just burning. Ruby has caught fire and Cinder watches. She watches as Ruby screams, her perfect cherry lips parted in pain and terror. She embraces Ruby as her soft, pale skin shifts and melts and falls from her bones. She kisses the young huntress as her silver eyes become dull and shriveled in their sockets. She stares as the scars and bruises and blood fade away into uniform blackness and suddenly all that's left of her lover is charred bone. Then charred bone becomes ash and yet Cinder still watches. 

Cinder watches the ash, waiting to feel satisfaction because she has just destroyed the thing she hates most. But satisfaction doesn't come. Only tears.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Cinder/Ruby fic. It was inspired by the work "A Rose Burnt to Cinders" by TelveriaMalexia. I hope you liked it. Please kudos if you did and if not leave me a comment to I can improve my writing. Thanks!


End file.
